Female Comfort
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Violet is thinking about the days that once were and missing her husband she takes to her tears. Her maid finds her in that state and offer her comfort.


_**Author's Note: **_Made some small changes and correction due to help from my beta the wonderful McGongagall's Bola. Thank you for all your help._**  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Downton Abbey and I don't make any money from it._ **  
**_

_****__**Warning: Sexual Encounter, read at own risk.**_  


* * *

_**Female Comfort**_

Violet looked at the fading picture of herself and her husband Patrick; it seemed like forever since he was taken from her. Then again, she had been a widow for too long. Looking at the picture was a reminder of what had been a happy time, where she had felt loved and cherished; where she had had a companion to share joys and sorrows, laughter and tears with.

A time where she had had someone by her side: to talk to, to argue with, to dance with, to sleep with and that made love to her.

Patrick Crawley had been madly in love with his wife for as long as they had lived and he had treated his Violet as an equal, and always valued her opinion.

A soft sigh escaped Violet's reddish, dry lips. Those days seemed so far gone; after all, she had been a widow for soon twenty-one years. So much had happened since then, some things she was glad he hadn't been there to experience with her, like the country war. Others she would have loved for him to witness with her, like their grandchildren growing up and trying to make their ways. Some of those roads were more successful than others.

"Miss Watson!" Violet called out for her maid to come and help her get dressed for the night. Only the maid this time didn't come at once as she usually did. Even her maid seemed to be occupied with something better.

Suddenly, the old lady felt so lost and alone - more so than she had been in quite a while. It seemed like everyone was having someone, but her. Robert had his Cora, although he had almost risked losing her due to the Spanish flu; still they had each other. Mary and Matthew seemed to have finally found each other, or so she hoped, because they did make a handsome couple. The two had taken the hardest detours to get to each other. And then there of course were Sybil and Branson. Violet was not too happy with that match, because all things considered, he was just a simple chauffeur. There was no money in it; all they had, was love.

Love… Something so simple, so pure, and something she missed more for each day that went by. To have someone to hold her, to have someone to crawl close to at night.

Before the old woman could help herself, tears of loneliness and longing were starting to run down her cheeks. First slow, then faster and faster as sobs escaped from her lips.

Just then, as she was on her most vulnerable, the door opened and her maid came inside. She looked at her mistress with tender eyes, wondering what had happened to make her cry like this.

"Ma'am?" she questioned, wondering how she was going to deal with it.

Violet tried to gather herself fast, but didn't succeed; still she managed to snap at the young woman in front of her, "What took you so long, Miss Watson? When I call you come at once."

"I'm truly sorry, ma'am, but I was ironing the dress you wanted on tomorrow, and I couldn't leave the job undone. Then I had to put the iron aside," Miss Watson excused herself.

"Why didn't you do that after dinner instead of now? You know I like to go to bed at this hour," said Violet, her tone harsh, but her eyes showed no signs of anger.

"I had to do the dishes and clean the dining room, the living room and the bathroom as you asked. It took a bit longer than planned," she said.

"Fine, just find my nightwear," said Violet tiredly, doing a hand motion towards her wardrobe.

The young woman sighed and nodded as she went to the wardrobe, finding a white nightgown. As she walked back to the elderly woman, she couldn't help but notice that the old lady was looking sad, even if her tears had stopped. She helped her up and slowly undressed her like she always did.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" the maid asked concerned. She knew she could get in trouble for asking a personal question, knowing people who got fired for less, but she figured this couldn't hurt. After all, she had worked for her for about five years now and clearly, her mistress was hurting.

Violet had the choice between dismissing the question or giving her a sharp comment, making her mind her own business, or be honest. She chose neither, and instead she asked, "Do you have a fellow, Miss Watson?"

"No, Ma'am, haven't for some time now. We split when I found he was unfaithful," said Miss Watson.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Violet honestly.

"Your husband, he was a good man, right?" she said, carefully taking the Dowager Countess hair down, and starting to comb it before braiding it like she did every night.

"He was," said Violet without elaborating.

"You must miss him greatly," said Miss Watson, in a soft and very sympathetic tone, taking a ribbon to tie the braid.

"I do," said Violet with a sigh, it seemed like her heart would never seem to heal. She had of course realized by far that she was now only in her undergarments. Usually, Josephine would remove her corset and then put on her nightgown before the braiding. Still Violet said nothing to this. The fact she had just called Miss Watson by her given name in her mind did not cross her mind.

"I can imagine it would," said Josephine, slowly opening the corset, making Violet let out a sigh of relief. She didn't really like having it on, still she knew she had to.

"Was it too tight? I can have it a bit loser tomorrow," said Josephine, putting it aside.

"No, it's fine," said Violet. The other woman nodded and was about to take her nightgown when her eyes fell on the other woman's body. She had of course seen it before, dressing her every day for the past five years, still she hadn't really taken notice of it. Now that she did, she saw that the despite of the fact that her body was aging and wrinkled, her breasts were still very firm, and her skin seemed soft; in fact she could honestly say that her body was quite beautiful.

"Miss Watson," said Violet. She wasn't rightly cold, so there was no need for the nightgown, still she was feeling a little uncomfortable having the other woman stare at her like that.

"I'm sorry Ma'am," said Josephine, moving closer to put the gown on. Their eyes met and as Violet's icy blue showed signs of sadness and perhaps pain, Josephine's hazel ones showed sign of sympathy and tenderness. Without knowing why and without any logical explanation, the old lady leaned in so her lips would brush upon Josephine's. The maid, being caught off guard, dropped the gown and let it fall to the floor, backing away a little, looking at Violet in mere shock.

Violet looked stunned at her, wondering what had possessed her to do that, and then she knew. She needed to feel something; she needed to feel closeness by the one person she at this point trusted. At the moment, she didn't care about her position or status…she just knew she needed to feel again, and the way Josephine had looked at her moments earlier had made her think maybe this woman felt something for her. It was a bold move, especially considering her age, but she had to know what it felt like to have someone close again. She needed to know this very second.

Josephine was wondering what was going through Violet's mind the moment her lips touched her own; probably the loneliness had finally gotten to her. It was then she realized she hadn't really minded her doing that. Maybe subconsciously she had been longing for the touch of the old lady as much as Violet had longed for her if she had longed at all, and it wasn't just a thoughtless move. _Longing_, yes. . The younger woman moved close to the Dowager Countess and placed her arms around her waist, holding her close, whispering, "Your move, Violet, since you started it."

Violet blushed by the hearing of her name, looking down for a second, before her lips again found those of the younger woman. Her kiss seemed a bit insecure, then again she hadn't been with anyone since her husband died. Josephine, however, returned it, carefully parting her lips and letting her tongue meet with Violet's.

Violet could feel something she hadn't felt in the longest time, desire, and as the kisses became longer, deeper and more demanding, she couldn't help but moan into Josephine's mouth. Josephine carefully moved them towards her mistress bed, making Violet lay down on it. Carefully, she slid between her legs when Violet shook her head, saying, "Please stand up."

Josephine looked at her with very confused eyes, but did as ordered. Violet let out a groan as she slowly got upright as well. She turned Josephine around and opened her dress, slowly removing it, before doing the same with her corset. Josephine's hands by instinct went to Violet's slender waist, pulling her close.

Violet quirked a brow at her, before leaning in for another, long, deep kiss. Again she pushed the old lady towards the bed and down on it between the kisses. As she climbed between Violet's legs, she stopped to look at the old lady that was panting beneath her.

Violet managed to calm herself, her hands resting on Josephine's backside. She watched the younger woman on top of her, her skin soft as the softest silk, her blonde hair pinned up as it always was, and her hazel eyes were sparkling.

Josephine smiled at her, carefully letting her lips trail the old lady's neck, kissing every inch they came across, leaving little marks. Her hands were trailing down her slender body, only to land on her inner thigh, gently caressing.

Violet by instinct arched up, before she managed to turn them over so she was on top, kissing the other woman roughly once again, moving fast down to her breasts, sucking on them, and dragging the nipples lightly with her teeth. She felt Josephine's hands trail through her hair, pushing her closer as she moaned out loudly. Her hand moved down to feel between her legs, finding that her underwear being sulking wet. Violet let out a small laugh, removing herself, then the last remains of clothing from them both.

Used to being with a man, this was new for her; still she seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Letting her hand go up to cup the other woman's wet sex, she made her scream out. Violet smiled with great satisfaction as she let her fingers explore her outer then inner folds and between them, teasing over her clit and entrance every time she came close.

Josephine shivered lightly with pleasure, her eyes now closed, her hands grasping for Violet's neck, pushing her towards her bosom. The elderly lady didn't need to be begged twice as her lips again seemed to lock around her nipple, sucking it raw.

Her hand seemed to rest between her folds, her thumb rubbing back and forth over her tender clit, her index finger sliding lightly in and out of Josephine. Her other hand cupped Josephine's breast, tweaking the nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Josephine was wiggling beneath her from extreme pleasure; slowly giving herself to the old lady as waves were rushing through her body more powerful than ever before. She screamed out, contracting around the finger that was still inside her.

Violet would slowly retract as she regained, still panting heavily. Her lips would let go of her nipple and go to give her a very soft kiss. Then she lay down to rest her head against Josephine's bosom.

That, however, didn't last for long as the younger woman turned her over, getting back in her previous position. Violet looked at her with lust filled eyes, ready to be taken, ready for whatever treatment she was about to receive.

Josephine smiled at her, mischievously. Some of her light strands had now fallen out from the pins holding her hair up. Violet let her hand reach out to put them behind her ear, making Josephine smile at her.

Never before had Josephine looked as beautiful to her as she did just then. A sigh of satisfaction escaped Violet's lips as she leaned in to kiss the other woman's much softer lips.

Josephine knew it wasn't in its place, still a small giggle escaped her lips. Violet quirked a brow at this, but Josephine chose to ignore it as her lips again trailed along Violet's neck, down to her breasts, caressing them, her hands feeling Violet's sex, surprised it wasn't wetter, before she figured it had to be due to her age.

She wanted to enter her, that much she knew, but she didn't want to cause her harm. Violet saw her puzzled face, and she wasn't stupid so she got what the issue might be. She didn't speak; she instead took the hand that was down by her thigh and led it up to her lips. She sucked on two of her fingers for a little while, before leading her hand back down. Josephine looked at her with questioning eyes, Violet simply nodded; she was more than ready for this.

The younger woman let her index finger slide slowly into Violet's depth, and once fully inside, she stopped, looking at her old mistress. Violet took a deep breath to ready herself even more, preparing herself for what was about to come.

Josephine gave her a reassuring kiss before she did what Violet had moments before done to her, massaging her clit and going in and out of her slowly. The older woman pushed her head down to her breast, making Josephine suck on it, then pat her nipple with the flat of her tongue, increasing the pace as she went in and out of her to Violet's loud moans.

She moved down between the older woman's legs, lips finding her most sensitive spot, licking it… devouring it

Violet squirmed, moving her body along with Josephine's movement, not caring that her screams got higher and higher, letting herself go over the edge, shaking, panting, contracting, arching upwards as the waves started to go through it.

As she let them, she slowly opened her eyes, looking at the other woman with amazement. Josephine retracted as slowly as she had entered her, licking her finger and thumb clean, then letting her hand caress Violet's side.

Hazel eyes met with those of icy blue as she opened her mouth to speak. Violet quickly placed a finger over her lips, with hoarse voice saying, "Not now, dear, I need to sleep, as do you."

Josephine merely nodded vaguely as she closed her eyes, falling asleep on top of Violet very content to be allowed to stay there, instead of being sent right back to her own rooms. Violet lay awake watching her for some time before she also fell asleep, happier and no longer lonely.

* * *

It was early the next afternoon that Violet and her maid arrived at Downton. The maid would go to the servants quarters after making sure Violet had no need of her and Violet would go to the library where Cora, Robert, Mary and Edith were waiting. She would greet them as she always did, but as they sat down at the table to dine, Robert noticed that his mother seemed happier than usual this morning. That and the fact he seemed to notice something that resembled a light hickey on her neck.

Violet kept his glance and asked, "Something wrong, Robert?"

"No, nothing," he said, letting his eyes slide to his beautiful wife instead, figuring he must have seen wrong, after all his mother wasn't with anyone.

Mary was the only one that seemed to notice the sudden smile gracing her grandmother's lips. She knew only one thing that would cause it, not that she would ever dare asking who caused her happiness. The smile, however, did vanish as fast as it had appeared as Violet turned to engage in a conversation with Cora. Mary in her silent mind wondered if she would see that smile again or if it was a one-time occurrence.

From the doorway, Josephine Watson would be looking over at her mistress with loving eyes, wondering if they would repeat the night before tonight. It was too soon to tell, and the only one knowing the answer would be Violet. She sighed as she went back down to the kitchen to talk to Anna, wondering if the Dowager Countess had seen her.

She would never know that that was the reason Violet had smiled moments earlier; just like the Crawley family would never learn the reason for Violet's new-found happiness.

* * *

Thanks you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
